In general, a display device collectively refers to monitors for a TV or a computer, and includes a display element forming an image and a case supporting the display element.
Meanwhile, with regard to the display device, as the distribution of IPTVs becomes accelerated, a need for a touch function that uses hands as a direct input apparatus without a separate input apparatus such as remote controllers is growing. Further, a multi-touch function that is capable of recognizing a specific point and writing is also required.
A touch screen performing the aforementioned function may be classified into the following types according to the type that detects a signal.
That is, examples thereof include a resistive type sensing a position, which is pressed down by pressure, through a change in current or voltage value while a direct current voltage is applied thereto, a capacitive type using a capacitance coupling while an alternating current voltage is applied thereto, an electromagnetic type sensing a selected position as a change in voltage while a magnetic field is applied thereto, and the like.